politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ROL (Republic of Leninvostok)
We, the people of the Republic of Leninvostok, and the Free City of Vladivostok agreed to record the laws, customs, traditions and priviliges of our elders, to compile and improve them in this Provisional Constitution. We, the people of the Republic of Leninvostok, agreed to be ruled by this compilation, basis of our provisional Constitution. Shall her bring us an Age of Peace, Prosperity and Wellfare to All! First: About the nature of the State: The Republic of Leninvostok is a social-democratic state located in the Russian Far East with its capital located in the Free City of Vladivostok. Its purpose is to bring prosperity and happiness to all her citizens and people through collaboration, work, and mutual aid. We do not seek confrontation with outsiders nor the expansion of our form of government, but either do we wish isolation as we believe that human relationships are a basis for true happiness. The official Languages of the Republic are English, Spanish and Basque. Second: About the structure of the State: The form of the State is that of the Republic, whose head is the High Commissar, the Soviet is the chamber of the Commissars whose duty is to help the High Commissar and sanction his policies. 2.1 The Legislative Power resides in the people. Any citizen can submit a new law to the Soviet. 2.1.1. The Soviet is composed by the Commissars. 2.1.2. All members of the Soviet can propose new laws and vote them. 2.1.2.1. Any new law needs the support of the simple majority to be passed. 2.2 The Judicial Power belongs to the Commissars. Any citizen has the right to claim justice from a Commissar. 2.2.1 To the Commissars belong the duty of justice-doing. 2.2.2 Any setence dictated by a Commissar could be appealed to the High Commissar. 2.2.3 In some, relevant cases, a tribunal compossed by various Commissars, may be assembled. This Supreme Court will be gathered only in the most exceptional cases, the composition of the Supreme Court may vary, but it must be compossed by at least two Commissars. 2.2.3.1. The High Commissar has the right (but is not obliged) to preside over the Supreme Court. 2.2.3.1.1. The Commissars can veto the presidence of the High Commissar over the Supreme Court. 2.3 The Executive Power: The head of the government and state are united under the title of High Commisar, that holds the supreme representation of the State. 2.3.1. The Soviet holds the Executive power when gathered, devaluating the High Commisar to the level of a Regular Commisar, except of the command of the military. 2.3.1.1 At the end of the council, the Soviet must re-enact the High Commisar in his power, or choose a new one. 2.3.1.2 The Soviet as the chamber of Commissars, assists the High Commissar in his rule. 2.3.2. The foreign policy belongs to the Soviet. Any Alliance or War declaration must be approbed by the Soviet. 2.3.2.1. The High Commissar is free to stablish informal relations with another factions without Soviet´s approval. 2.3.3. The domestic affairs are shared between High Commissar and the Soviet. 2.3.3.1. The High Commissar can declare any good to be of strategic value. In this case, all strategic goods could be claimed by the state. 2.3.3.1.1. In time of Peace such action will need the approval of the Soviet. 2.3.3.2. The High Commissar can declare an embargo against any faction or player. 2.3.3.2.1. In time of Peace such action will need the approval of the Soviet. 2.3.4. The Soviet can force the resign of the High Commissar with a votation. 2.3.5. In case of great need, if the High Commissar cannot fulfill his duties, a new High Commissar will be chosen among the Commissars by themselves. 2.3.5.1. His powers would be only temporal, the new High Commissar would be automatically removed of his position, once the original High Commissar returns or the crisis ends. 2.3.5.1.1. During an extraordinary strife, the original High Commissar may preffer to let the new one to deal with the crisis. 2.3.6. Is the prerogative of the Soviet to promote new Offices and Commissions to deal with expecific charges. 2.3.6.1. The authority of the new Offices or Commisions derives from the Soviet. 2.3.6.1.1. The new Offices or Commissions cannot undo any decision of the Soviet. 2.3.6.1.1.1. Except if specifically entrusted by the Soviet to do so. 2.3.6.1.2. Any decision of the new Offics or Commission can be undo by the Soviet. 2.3.6.2. Such Offices and Commissions will be temporal. 2.3.6.2.1. The mandate of the Offices or Commissions may be extended by the Soviet. 2.3.6.3. The Soviet is free to dissolve any Commission or Office whenever wanted. 2.3.6.4. Any action taken in detriment of the Soviet will suppose the automatic dissolution of the Office or Commission. Third: About the Peoples, Citizens and Offices of the State: 3.1 That of the High Commissar is the highest office in the Republic. He is the Head of the State who holds the supreme representation of the State and the Head of the Government who leads the Republic with the support and aid of the Commissars. He enjoys the following powers and attributes: 3.1.1. He presides the Soviet for symbolic purposes. 3.1.1.1. He can summon the Soviet at will. 3.1.1.2. He can break any tie in the Soviet. 3.1.1.3. He signs all the laws and teatries passed by the Republic. 3.1.1.3.1. He must sign any law or teatry approbed by the Soviet. 3.1.2. He is the highest judge of the Republic. 3.1.2.1. His verdicts can only be appealed to a Suppreme Court compossed by at least two Commissars. 3.1.3. He is the Comander in Chief of the Army. 3.1.3.1. He is free to promote army commanders during wartime. 3.1.3.2. He can transfer his powers as supreme war leader to any other. 3.1.3.2.1. The trasferring of his commanding power will be a limited one, it will no last more than the operation/strife or war itself. 3.1.4. He is the first ambassador the Republic. 3.1.5. In case of war or general strife, the powers of the High Commissar are strenghtened, the actions that usually need the support of the Soviet would be issued by his will alone. 3.1.6. He is the voice of the Republic. 3.1.7. The High Commissar will be elected among the Commissards by the Soviet with a simple majority. 3.2 That of the Commissars is the second office of the Republic, and the backbone of the State. Their rights and duties include: 3.2.1 They are the Soviet. 3.2.2 They are judges. 3.2.2.1. They can be called to compose the Supreme Court. 3.2.3 Its their duty to military serve the Republic if called to arms. 3.2.4 They can be entrusted by the High Commissar with various duties. 3.2.5 They can directly appeal to a Supreme Court if wronged. 3.2.6 At least two Commissars together can convoke the Soviet. The Commissars will need the recomendation of the High Commissar and the approval of the Soviet. 3.3 That of the Citizen is the title of the peoples without office. They dont have any kind of privilege nor any special duty. They will only enjoy the General Rights of the Peoples of the Republic. Fourth: About General Rights and Duties of the Peoples of the Republic: 4.1 All citizens enjoy the right to private ownership. 4.1.1. This right does not include the goods declared to be of strategical value. 4.1.1.1. Any good can be declared to be of strategical value by a simple mayority of the Soviet. 4.1.1.2. Even in this case, the citizen could ask to be repaid once the situation allows it. 4.2 All citizens are free to trade with other peoples or facctions 4.2.1. This right can be limited if embargos are issued. 4.2.1.1. General embargos agaisnt a faction must be approved by the Soviet. 4.3 All citizens are allowed and expected to enjoy the State goods with responsibility. 4.4 No citizen can be forced to work of fight for the Republic agaisnt their will. Anyone enjoying an office does renounce to this right. 4.5 Any citizen can ask for justice to a Commissar and has the right to appeal to the High Commissar. In exceptional cases, a Supreme Court could be called. 4.6 Any citizen can propose a new law to the Soviet. 4.6.1. But he does not have the right to vote it. 4.6.2. He must wait to a meeting of the Soviet to propose it. 4.7 Every citizen has the right to speak and write in whatever language they want. 4.7.1. English is encouraged in the first place, Spanish in the second and Basque in the third. 4.8. Taxes are as follows. 4.8.2. The High Commisar must pay a high (2/3) 50% of taxable goods to the State. 4.8.3 Regular Commisars must pay a low (1/3) 50% of taxable goods to the State. 4.8.4 Citizens must pay a high (3/7) 33% of taxable goods to the State. 4.8.5 Political Asylum seekers and Pilgrims are encouraged to pay a los (2/7) 33% of taxable goods to the state, but will not be punished if not, as we understand their situation is difficult. Fifth: About naturalization: 5. To become citizen the recomendation of the High Commissar and the approval of the Soviet are needed. 5.1 Citizenship or Political asylum will only be granted if the applicant is free of war-crimes and not currently under kill-on-sight in order to keep good relations. 5.1.1 If he was accepted into the Republic unknowingly of his crimes, he will be expatriated immediately. Sixth: About new laws and adments of the Constitution. 6.1 New laws must be approved by the Soviet, as mentioned above. 6.2 Adments of the Constituion must be approved by the Soviet with a backing of ¾ or higher. Seventh: About International Relations. 7. The Republic of Leninvostok will not immerse itself in international alliances unless absolutely vital. We are a peaceful building nation, and will only make use of war if we were consciously attacked. 7.1 Any alliance will only have a defensive reason, and we will break it if our ally is consciously warmongering. 7.2 The Republic of Leninvostok will allways try to solve any international struggle diplomatically, and will only declare war if the agressor is persistingly behaving agressively towards us. First proposal for a Constituion for the provisional Government of the Free City of Vladivostok and Republic of Leninvostok. By provisional Second Concubine, Otsogorritxu, and Provisional Dear Leader, Piccolo.